


Snow Queen's Gambit

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Strap-Ons, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Sae wants to see into the world of Shadows, so Mitsuru gives her a very personal tour.
Relationships: Kirijo Mitsuru/Niijima Sae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Snow Queen's Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> For Rizz!

"Congratulations on freeing Kurusu." Even over the phone, Mitsuru's voice had a comforting rhythm. Sae leaned a bit closer to the speaker, eyes half-lidded. "That means you're free this weekend, doesn't it?"

"Makoto's going with Haru to visit a few college campuses," Sae murmured, "so I was going to see about moving my files out of the SIU office, now that I've formally resigned."

"Sae." A firm heat possessed that single syllable. She straightened up at her desk. "That means you're free this weekend. You're going to relax."

It was an order uttered with the utmost compassion, circumventing her kneejerk instinct to debate. Someone else could pack up her files and see them delivered. Considering how many members of the unit _weren't_ going to prison, that's the least they could do.

"I'm going to relax," she echoed, anticipation tugging at her like a golden thread. "With you?"

"Yes, of course with me." Mitsuru sounded pleased now, casting away the mask of command. "I'll pick you up on Friday for dinner and drinks."

Sae agreed—how could she not, when seeing her lover was so rare—and hung up, shoulders sagging. A wave of exhaustion washed over her, having been held at bay for months behind a supremely unsteady dam of stress and denial. 

She took a taxi home and went right to sleep.

—

Dinner was at a sushi place with only six seats and a year-long reservation list, so it stood to reason that Mitsuru had flashed the Kirijo name to get them in here. Sae couldn't complain, not when the first bite of tuna was so soft and clean it brought tears to her eyes.

The restaurant was _very_ generous with their sake, and it was the sort she enjoyed, all its cold, sharp strength undercut with notes of pear and honey. Mitsuru kept their cups full, and after the third, Sae knew she had started to ramble, but the other woman was the only person in her life that really understood what she had gone through. Professionally and otherwise.

"I wish I could see what you see." Sae finished off her cup, but setting it down felt like she was going in slow motion. "I just want to understand that other world. Everyone I know has seen it, and it changed them so much. I didn't even get to see my Shadow."

Mitsuru shushed her gently with the last word. A hand slipped under the counter, giving her thigh a light squeeze, and Sae shivered, suddenly far more aware of her body. "I don't think you'd enjoy seeing that, darling. But I could give you a glimpse of something else if you like."

Sae nodded, although she didn't quite understand. They finished dinner with some bracingly strong tea, but the ride back to Mitsuru's hotel was a blur of leather seats, her senses overrun by the other woman's perfume. She vaguely recalled being put to bed, and dreamed of Mitsuru in a sharp red mask, body swathed in silver armor.

—

Escaping a hangover was a miracle in and of itself, but waking up next to Mitsuru could only be categorized as bliss. Sae turned in the other woman's embrace, nuzzling the arch of neck and shoulder until blood-red eyes drifted open. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Sae whispered. "I was a mess last night."

"You're fine." Slender fingers wound their way into Sae's hair, stroking her with a tender scrape of painted nails. "But now that you're sober, I have to ask: do you really want to see into the other world?"

Sae blinked, shocked that Mitsuru hadn't dismissed the idea entirely. "Yes."

"Very well." The fingers cradling her head tightened, and Sae shivered as Mitsuru bid her to bare her throat. "But you'll have to do everything I say. Agreed?"

There was no doubt in her mind. "Absolutely." 

What that entailed didn't become clear until the next night, when a courier in Kirijo colors arrived with a small box. Inside was a pair of heavy silver bracelets, each one socketed with a cloudy blue gem. Under the light, the facets had a pitch black glint, and the pattern resembled a constantly unraveling chain.

"Wearing these will keep you conscious when the Dark Hour comes," Mitsuru explained, locking each bracelet in place. They were the full sum of Sae's evening wear. "Well, it's not quite the Dark Hour anymore, but the barrier between our world and the other is a lot more permeable."

This was beyond the realm of everything Sae knew, even after months hunched over papers and studies on cognitive psience, but she trusted Mitsuru implicitly. "And then?"

"And I'll show you something special," Mitsuru replied with a smile. "Close your eyes. It's almost time."

She obeyed, resisting the temptation to look when Mitsuru withdrew, getting up to something elsewhere in the room. Then a strange sensation rippled through her entire body. It felt like suddenly breaking the surface of a pool, gasping for air as everything around her shifted in sensation and temperature.

"Now you can look," Mitsuru said.

Sae's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the odd haze around the room. It was blue and black like the heart of the bracelets, as if every light had been forced through the same filter. Yet everything else in the room was the same—except Mitsuru.

She stood in a black leather catsuit with a heavy fur coat draped across her shoulders, impossibly voluminous and white. And behind her was—

"What is..." Sae gasped, shock stealing the rest of the question.

Part of her recognized the noble figure standing behind Mitsuru, for it wore the same pointed mask and spike-bound armor from her dream. 

"This is Artemisia, my Persona." Mitsuru spoke fondly, turning to cup the figure's cheek. "But she won't be watching us tonight."

Artemisia vanished in a flare of azure light, but the mighty aura of power around Mitsuru didn't decrease one whit. Dark red eyes swept over Sae's body, and although she'd been naked in front of the other woman too many times to count, this felt different—vulnerable and intoxicating all at once.

"She's beautiful," Sae managed to mumble, but lost the thread of her voice when Mitsuru straddled her, gloved hands capturing the bracelets around her wrists.

"I'm glad you think so," Mitsuru whispered. "And she lets me do so many wonderful things."

A rime of ice spread from Mitsuru's fingertips, locking the bracelets together in a frigid embrace. 

"Oh." Sae couldn't form a more cogent answer, not when Mitsuru's hand framed her jaw, the chill capturing bare skin. "Mitsuru—"

"You're so sensitive, darling." A single finger went further, painting a cold line over the pulse in Sae's throat. The next touch was an icy spiral around her breast, making Sae's back arch, nipples hard and that much more exposed to the cold. "And burning with need. Be good and let me fix that for you."

Mitsuru claimed her mouth with a deep kiss, one Sae welcomed eagerly. She muffled a loud moan against her lover's lips as Mitsuru continued to tease her breasts with flashes of ice, countered swiftly by warm leather. A teasing pass down her ribs wrenched a whimper from Sae's throat. She would have squirmed away, but the weight of Mitsuru's body pinning her hips made that impossible.

It didn't matter how gentle or harsh the touch, because Sae's nerves sang either way, every warm shock of pleasure tempered by cool intensity, sending the heat down between her legs. Her clit throbbed, every shift of her legs revealing how much sticky arousal was trapped there, but Mitsuru was devilishly patient, working down her body inch by inch until Sae wanted to scream.

She let her knees fall open with little prompting from Mitsuru, earning a pleased hum. The glove on her hip was kissed with ice, but the one that stroked over her folds held a merciful heat. "Look how wet you are. Swollen with so much... _need_."

With the last word, the temperature between Mitsuru's gloves suddenly reversed. Sae cried out as cold fingers parted her open, Mitsuru's thumb sweeping over her clit like a crescent of ice. Right before it became too much, her hands withdrew completely, leaving Sae shaking and panting for breath, eyes wine-dark with desire.

"Now I think you're ready for me," Mitsuru declared, and Sae barely withheld a whine when her lover's weight left the bed.

She returned swiftly enough, and the familiar silicone shaft strapped between Mitsuru's thighs was enough to make Sae moan, just at the sight. Mitsuru kneeled between her spread legs, bringing both arms under Sae's knees to urge her hips up to a higher angle. The strap rubbed against her with the shift, drawing another desperate sound from Sae's lips.

"Mitsuru, please—" Those two words were all she could summon, uttered over and over as the thick head of the toy was fit to her entrance, urged in inch by inch with the slow and steady press of Mitsuru's hips. " _Please_."

"You make it so very difficult to hold back," Mitsuru hissed, her own desire exposed. "Give me everything."

She rolled her body into a firm thrust, and the very concept of 'holding back' erased itself from Sae's mind. Mitsuru pumped into her relentlessly, swathed in Artemisia's power like the cloak spread over leather-clad shoulders. Whenever the fur brushed against her skin, Sae gasped, so many sensations competing in her body at once that there was nothing left but instinct, welcoming everything to chase that primal release.

It didn't take long for Sae to get close. She was full, stretched, and warm, exertion drawing ragged breaths from her lungs, but every time she clenched tight and hot around Mitsuru, smooth leather caressed her thighs, the cloak swept over each calf like a phantom touch, and those loving hands subjected her to another unyielding burst of cold. Yet the tension at the base of Sae's spine refused to relent, holding her at that needy precipice.

Then Mitsuru reached between their bodies, finding her clit with cool fingertips, and Sae's orgasm struck like lightning.

The thunder was everything after—a scream of sheer bliss, Mitsuru drawing out her pleasure with the steady roll of her hips, a storm of ice and the perfect shelter all at once. It felt so good and lasted so long that Sae vaguely considered that she had come twice over, but stringing one cogent thought to the next was simply impossible.

By the time she came back to herself, the strange blue cast to the room was gone, and Mitsuru was far more casually dressed, although the harness around her hips remained. Sae realized she could move her wrists now, but didn't have the energy, even as the bracelets were carefully unbuckled and set aside.

"How are you doing?" Mitsuru whispered, stroking her cheek. The cold was gone, her touch warm and familiar. "Everything okay?"

Sae sniffled, and caught up to the fact that the hot trails down her face were tears. "Yes. I... I really needed that."

"I thought so." A tender kiss was pressed to Sae's cheek, then her lips. "And I hope it was an interesting glimpse into the other side of things."

Even breathless and worn out, a laugh erupted from Sae's throat. "If I knew that's how you would show me, I would have asked a long time ago."

"Then we'll have to do it again sometime," Mitsuru declared, a wicked smile rising to her lips. "If you're game."

Note to self: she needed to take more weekends off.

—


End file.
